


Happy Birthday Cub.

by krispytitan (Nagaplease)



Series: Toddlers AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Mikasa's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagaplease/pseuds/krispytitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mikasa's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Cub.

**Author's Note:**

> This is jumped ahead of the actual story time line. But, it doesn't affect the story itself. I just wanted to write something for Mikasa's birthday. So yeah. Consider this a filler/fluff. And technically its still the 10th where I live so ha!

Levi was woken up by Petra jumping on him. She settles down but her legs are draped across his torso. He grunts, but looks around to see if she woke up the brats. 

“Don’t worry. They are in the living room eating their breakfast. So. What is our plan for today?”

“Work. What else?”

“You don’t know what day it is today?” Petra said with a disapproving face. 

“A Monday? The start of a new week?”

“No, you idiot. It’s Mikasa’s birthday. How don’t you know?”

Levi digs his palms into his eyes. How could he forget? This was her first birthday since the incident. It must have slip his mind this weekend. He has been working over time, the stress of Petra moving out, and that annoying blond has been creeping in his mind. Annoying. 

“Do you work today?” Petra interrupted his thoughts. 

“Yes, at 4:30.”

“That’s not bad. We can still celebrate and you can go to work. I asked for the day off. So you don’t need to worry about a babysitter.”

“Aren't you a darling?” 

“The best.” Petra says as she gets off of him and goes to get dressed. 

Levi is left in his room. Still not sure what to do for Mikasa. He doesn't even know if she wants to do something. 

Levi gets out of bed and heads off to the living room. He sees Mikasa playing with her tiger while Eren is trying to get it. Mikasa turns as Eren tries to swipe her tiger. She looks up and sees him. 

Levi walks to her and crouches down, “Happy birthday cub.” 

He picks her up and gives he a Eskimo Kiss. She smiles and hugs him. Levi got caught off guard with that. Mikasa tends to give less contact as possible. He hugs her back though. 

“Leevi!” Eren is by his legs with arms up, wanting to join in. Levi notice the shine of the syrup on his fingers. He grimaces, but picks him up anyways. 

“So, what do you wanna do today?” Levi looks at Mikasa. 

“Frozen! And ice cream.”

“But Mikasa! It’s really cold outside!”

“Hush Eren. Mikasa can get whatever she wants today. You don’t have to get ice cream anyway.”

“That’s not fair.” Eren pouted.

“It doesn't matter if it is or isn't. Its not your birthday. So stop being a baby. Or you won’t come with us.” Levi knew it was an empty threat, but Eren didn't. 

Eren just pouted. Petra got up from the couch and walked towards them. “Well, I just checked the times we can make it to the 12:20.”

“Christ how long did I sleep?”

“Not that late. It is only 10:32. But we gotta get these two ready.” Petra says as she gets takes Mikasa out of Levi’s arms. “I am not taking a bath with Eren again. He is a nightmare to bathe with.”

Petra starts to walk to the bathroom with Mikasa in her arms. 

After everyone was ready, they head out to the cold, crisp, air. 

*  
They were walking back to the apartment. Each with an ice cream cone. Levi has vanilla,  
Mikasa has mint with chocolate chip, Eren has rocky road, while Petra has strawberry.  
Levi was holding Mikasa’s hand while Petra was holding Eren’s. Both kids where put in the middle. Eren was chatting away with Mikasa about the movie. Telling her that his favorite part of the movie was when Olaf was singing about summer. Eren thought it was funny how Olaf didn’t know that he would melt in the summer. Mikasa told him that her favorite parts was when Anna punched Hans in the face. 

Levi tolerated the movie enough for Mikasa. But he found it to be dull. He started to look over the strip of stores lined up next to each other. He hasn't gotten a gift for Mikasa yet. He wasn't sure what to get her. He started to look more closely at the stores as they walked by, until something caught his eye. 

“Petra, can you take the brats back to the apartment? I found an old colleague that I want to catch up on hold times.” 

Petra smirked knowing that he is lying. “Sure. Don’t take to long, you have work.”

Petra finished her ice cream, took both of Mikasa’s and Eren’s hand and head off to their home. Both Mikasa and Eren looked back but Petra hurried them off. 

Levi went into a small store that makes homemade jewelry. He started to look around, but he already knew what he wanted to get for her. 

“Hello, how can I help you?” An old lady asked him. 

“How much is this one?”

“Ahh, nice choice indeed. This one is $250.”

Levi groaned. He wanted to get it for her. He really did, but that money could be grocery money, or new shows for whenever Eren looses his. It’s not like he is poor, but he is uptight about how he spends his money. He started to debate on the pros and cons. The pros ended up winning. 

“Yeah, I’ll take it.”

“She must be a lucky lady you have.”

“Yeah, she means something to me.”

Levi paid the old lady and left the shop. 

*  
Levi open the door and called out for Mikasa. She came rushing down to meet him. 

He crouched down, “Close your eyes.”

She does. He opens the box and puts it over her head. 

“Okay. You can open them now cub.”

Mikasa open her eyes and looked down to see tiger necklace. It was the head of a tiger, roaring off her enemies away. Levi wasn't sure if Mikasa liked it since all she did was stare at it and toyed with it between her fingers. She started to cry. Levi started to panic thinking he upset her. But then she tackled him with all her might with a bear hug. And he knew did alright for his first time.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Levi went to work and didn't come back till late night. The end. Comment your thoughts! It was a rush. So point out feel free to point out any mistakes!


End file.
